


sorry, cyn

by The Key To Imagine (whiskeywit)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeywit/pseuds/The%20Key%20To%20Imagine
Summary: Backup of old fic originally posted to the Beatles community JohnheartPaul, currently residing on key_to_imagine, currently in locked status. Note contains the header as is on the LJ post.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sorry, Cyn.  
> Rating: PG13  
> Word Count: 2 027  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles, and this is pure fictional. Far as I know, this has never occurred for real.
> 
> (originally posted pre 28 DECEMBER 2008)

Cynthia opened the front door of Kenwood. Finally, she was at peace about John and Yoko. Sure, she remembered perfectly well what had happened only a couple of weeks ago, but the air in Kenwood seemed to have changed so much since then. The curtains had been drawn and someone had cleaned up the house.   
   
She knew it would be different for Paul and Jane – who had broke up last week. Their relationship had been different to John and hers in so many ways that you couldn’t compare it at any rate. Nonetheless, it was something the papers were fond of doing. As far as she knew, the only thing that was the same was that Jane had walked in on Paul with some other girl. Even though Jane was acting so calm that she was thinking it could’ve been one of many causes. Their relationship hadn’t been that great for a while now.  
   
She stood still for a moment, hearing whether anyone was at home – she didn’t really want to see John at this moment – and then walked up the stairs. First she’d go to Julian’s room and then to her shared bedroom with John, just to get her and Julian’s personal stuff and clean clothes.  
   
Little did she know about what was going to overcome her soon.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
   
   
John woke up, thinking he heard the front door open. He lay still for a moment, and when he didn’t hear anything anymore – he decided it had just been his imagination. Then he nuzzled himself against Paul again, and dozed off to back to sleep.  
   
The next time he woke up, he blinked repeatedly – and saw that someone was standing in the doorway. Sighing he leaned back against his pillow, cursing himself for being so inattentive. He recognized Cyn from miles – well, feet then, away, even when he wasn’t wearing his glasses or lenses, like now. Next to him, Paul still was laying hidden underneath the duvet, only a few strands of his black hair peeking out from underneath it.  
   
‘’John...’’ Cynthia stuttered. ‘’I thought you and, and Yoko wouldn’t be in here? I thought I’d get some time alone to gather my stuff and leave – ‘’ she started to sob.  
   
‘’Cyn, listen to me. Our marriage’s on the rocks anyway and there’s no way you can save it anymore. The divorce papers arrived to-‘’  
   
‘’What does that have to do with me being alone in our home? I want to get my stuff together and after that I don’t mind whether you’re going to run off with her or whatever you want to do. I just need clothes for myself and Julian, that’s why I came back.’’  
   
‘’I know. I apologize for not keeping my promise about not being here, but-’’ and Paul couldn’t have picked a worse moment to wake up, now he had to make an answer colliding with that, ‘’I’m not with Yoko.’’ As he realized his voice slightly trembled, he cursed silently.  
   
John saw Cynthia staring at him, obviously confused about what he was telling her.    
   
‘’I thought you were in love with Yoko? That you were leaving me for her?’’ she asked him.  
   
He sighed. He knew Cynthia could be thick sometimes, but he hadn’t realized she could actually be this thick.   
‘’Listen,’’ he started. ‘’I was just talking to Yoko about art. It was wonderful, and I’m sure I’ll meet up with her much more often. But I am definitely not in love with her – and I will never fall for her either.’’  
   
Cynthia’s eyes widened so much that John thought her eyes might actually pop out of her head. Then he realized the cause of it, Paul had woken up and now was staring at Cyn. His face was blank – which made John think he was still a bit oblivious to what was happening at the moment, but he also knew Paul would realize soon enough.  
   
For a couple of minutes, they just kept staring at each other. A couple of times, Cyn opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. After that, she turned around, and walked out of the room without taking any of her clothes or anything else she wanted to take with her. John and Paul could hear the bathroom door open, and soon after they heard the sound retching.  
‘’We scared her, didn’t we?’’ John quietly said to Paul.  
   
‘’Yeah.’’ Paul replied, seemingly not really knowing how to handle this situation either. John put his arm round Paul.  
   
‘’What do we do now?’’ John asked.  
   
‘’Just wait, alright? She’ll be back and we’ll talk about it, or we’ll have to wait for a while. I mean, I think she’ll need some time to get over the shock her husband is sleeping with another man.’’  
   
After a while, Cynthia got back into the room, face pale and probably still feeling sick. As she got her stuff from the draws and the closet, she didn’t look at John and Paul even once.  
   
Just before she wanted to walk away again, arms stuffed with her personal belongings, Paul called her.  
   
‘’Cynthia, will you wait for a minute?’’  
   
She turned around and looked at them.  
   
‘’We’ll have to talk about this,’’ John said.  
‘’And it doesn’t necessarily need to be now – we can make a date if you want to.’’ Paul added.  
   
She sighed shakily, and John could hear she wanted to reply but couldn’t get herself to.  
‘’Can you come over tomorrow at three o’clock?’’ Paul asked her, already knowing she wouldn’t be able to have a good conversation at this moment.  
‘’I don’t think it’ll be smart to bring Jules with you, though. We just need to talk to you. There’s quite a lot for us to explain, I guess. So what do you say, is it ok?’’  
   
Cynthia nodded, and as she started to sob again, she walked out of the door. John stared at her leaving, and a while after she went away, he couldn’t get himself to look away. Then he felt Paul’s arm around his shoulder and a kiss on his cheek.  
   
‘’It’ll all be alright John, there’s nothing to worry about – she already knew you were going to divorce.’’  
   
_______________________________________________________________________________  
   
Now she at least knew why Paul and Jane had broken up – for real. Paul had told her he was with John, and Jane hadn’t told her about it. She hated them. She hated John for cheating on her, Paul for being so friendly but making love to her husband behind her back, and Jane for not telling the real reason of her break up with Paul.  
   
She’d never used the word hate before, not even in her mind.  
   
_______________________________________________________________________________  
   
The next day, Paul tried to calm John down. He was more nervous than he’d ever been – and that was quite a thing to say, with all their concerts and such.  
   
As the doorbell rang, he jumped up, but Paul told him to go to the dining room and try to hide his nervousness from Cyn. A little while later, Paul and Cyn walked into the dining room again, taking their place at the table. John and Paul were sitting next to each other, and Cynthia waited for them to start talking.  
   
‘’We’re glad you decided to come.’’ Paul said.  
   
Cynthia just stared at him blankly. She looked tired and angry, and John knew that Paul wouldn’t bother about that. He’d just manage to tell her what she needed to know and then let her go again.  
   
‘’When did this all start?’’ she asked Paul. Now they needed to tell the truth, and John wanted to take part in the conversation too, so he replied.  
   
‘’Before I even went with you. It was only a few months after I’d met Paul – and a couple of months before I took you home.’’  
   
Cynthia was obviously shocked by this comment, ‘’Did you, sleep together then?’’  
   
John cursed himself; he had of course had sex with Cynthia the first time he’d taken her home. Happily enough, Paul was here too.  
   
‘’No, it all started pretty innocent. We used to practice guitar together, or listen to music. Once John drew something for me and we laughed about that because supposedly it was a cartoon of me. In fact, it was one of the teachers – so you can guess. Either way, he had the piece of paper in his hand and I wanted it because he threatened to give it to the kids at school, and tell it was me. And all of a sudden, we’d tumbled onto the bed and I was lying atop of John. Then he did his famous ‘give us a kiss’ line.’’  
   
John knew Paul was going to be open to Cyn. And he assumed it would be best – indeed, she ought to know what had been playing behind her back, didn’t she?  
   
‘’And then, we just froze. John seemed to be more serious about it than he would normally, and he actually put his hand behind my head, and well...’’  
   
‘’Then you kissed’’ Cynthia finished his line.  
   
John smiled sadly, and he knew Paul was doing the same.  
   
‘’Why didn’t you tell me, John?’’ Cyn asked.   
   
‘’Because it wasn’t really accepted back then, was it? I didn’t think you’d understand – hell, I think you still don’t. Besides, I was scared for my own feelings at the beginning, that’s why I er, actually took you home.’’ He hadn’t intended to say the latter, and he felt regret for doing as he saw Cynthia’s face sadden again.  
   
‘’Cyn, do you understand we’re in love? John and I?’’ Paul asked her. Even though she nodded ‘yes’, John doubted whether she actually did for real.   
   
‘’It’s not that I don’t feel anything for you anymore,’’ John said. ‘’But I just, it doesn’t feel right for me to continue with you like this. Especially when you know I have sex…‘’ he waited for her reaction but as she only widened her eyes once again to his use of words, he continued. ‘’That I have sex with Paul, I don’t think it would be fair toward you.’’  
   
‘’We’ll make an appointment with our lawyer,’’ Paul stated. ‘’And then we’ll talk about the agreement that needs to be made between you and John about Julian. We’ll call you when it’s all arranged.’’  
   
‘’Can I go now?’’ she asked with a hoarse voice.  
   
Paul and John nodded, both at the same time.   
_______________________________________________________________________________  
   
It wasn’t until that she walked out of the door that she realized John and Paul had been holding hands underneath the table for the entire time they had been talking.   
It wasn’t until then, that she realized she could’ve seen the evidence in the many pictures that had ever been made of John and Paul.  
It wasn’t until then, that she realized she could’ve known about this, for a long time already.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
   
‘’Will you stay here?’’ John asked Paul.  
   
‘’I mostly do, don’t I?’’ Paul replied.  
   
‘’Yeah, but will you move in with me, here? You know, living together and not having to sneak around if we want to see each other anymore. We’ll just say we’ll be writing songs or whatsoever, that it’s temporary but-‘’  
   
‘’You want to have me around’’ Paul finished John’s line.  
   
‘’Yeah.’’ He smiled and kissed Paul. Paul smiled back at him, and together they walked to the bedroom again.  
   
_______________________________________________________________________________  
   
‘’What do you think what would’ve happened if I’d fallen in love with Yoko, Paul?”   
   
‘’I don’t know, really. I think Cynthia would be more understanding about it all.’’  
   
‘’Oh, right. How did Jane react?’’  
   
‘’She told me that she’d known all along.’’  
   
‘’Ah, I guess Cyn can be a bit thick sometimes. Do you think that she realizes that now?’’  
   
‘’John’’ Paul sighed. ‘’I really don’t know. Maybe, maybe not. Can’t you prepare yourself for telling Yoko? She’ll be here in a couple of minutes and you need to wash up a bit, and get dressed will ya?’’   
   
As John walked into the bathroom, he smiled. He knew that he could handle Yoko alone, and that she’d be more understanding about it than Cyn had been.


End file.
